El verdadero aroma de las Lilis y el Edelweiss
by CookieVonKirkland
Summary: One-Shot. Vash comienza a reflexionar sobre su relación con su 'hermana'. ¿Se trata de una confusión temporal o de una epifanía?


Pairing: Vash Zwingli (Suiza) & Elise Vogel (Liechtenstein)

Advertencias:One-shot, Lenguaje altisonante, Smut (R-18), Uso de armas.

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece ni sus personajes: Son propiedad de su creador, San Hidekaz(?). Este fanfiction se realizó sin motivos de lucro o negocio.

Nota del autor: Sup? Y con este fic estrenamos la cuenta en tan maravillosa página. Por fin, luego de varios siglos, opté por crearla. Ahora ya me podrán localizar acá. Ups, me desvíe del tema principal. ¡Sí! ¡Primer fanfic y es de hetalia! Tal vez la pareja no sea tan popular pero a mi me gusta. Ah, este es un encargo...no diré el nombre de quien pidió el fic para proteger a mis clientes(?). Esta historia no es tan ''explicita'' como muchas personas desearían, claro, eso lo hice a propósito. ¿Por qué? Porque quiero que Liech conserve algo de inocencia. BTW, ''Elise'' es uno de los nombres que propuso Hide. Adorable, ¿no creen?

Sin más preambulo. ¡Demos inicio a este fanfiction!

* * *

¿Cuándo inició todo esto? Él era una nación, las naciones no se enamoran…¿verdad? Tal vez sólo estaba confundido, tal vez no era un amor lo que sentía sino respeto, cariño…Las veces que había espantado a Francia de su territorio habían sido simplemente para protegerla de las garras de aquel pervertido y no porque estuviera celoso.

Pero, ¿y las demás ocasiones? Cómo cuando aquella vez Gilbert se presentó con un ramo de rosas, pidiéndole permiso para salir con ella. El albino tuvo suerte de tomarlo desprevenido y sin su escopeta en mano ya que de no ser así le hubiera –por lo menos- apuntado con ésta.

De todos modos pateó al prusiano fuera de su mansión con la promesa de que si volvía a ver su feo y pálido rostro por esos lares terminaría como, bueno, como queso Suizo (Creo que ahora todos sabemos el origen del nombre de aquellos quesos).

Vash gruñó y rechinó los dientes simplemente de rememorar tales hechos, ¡Ningún patán engreído tendría una cita con su adorable e inocente hermanita! … ¿Era sólo eso? El suizo suspiró por enésima vez, cansado de darle tantas vueltas al asunto en su mente; ¿Era tan difícil admitirlo? Sí, para él lo era.

* * *

**──¡Hermano! ──** Hablando del Rey de Roma. El motivo de sus dolores de cabeza había hecho acto de presencia en el comedor del enorme castillo medieval, vistiendo un encantador vestido color palo de rosa adornado por un listón en tono púrpura, medias blancas y zapatos negros de charol. Todo esto combinado resaltaba su belleza; las prendas se adherían a su piel como si de un guante hecho a la medida se tratara además de que resaltaban su blanca tez. Suiza sintió que sus piernas comenzaron a temblar ante el melodioso sonido de su voz, llamándole.

**──¿Qué deseas, hermana? ──** respondió, fingiendo serenidad absoluta; ni siquiera se dignó a mirarle a los ojos.

**──Bueno…y-yo. ──** la menor se veía un tanto nerviosa y…¿era eso rubor en sus mejillas? Hum, extraño. **──Yo quería saber si, bueno, si a mi hermano mayor le agradaría salir a caminar al lago…──** confesó al fin la pequeña rubia, respirando agitadamente como si al pronunciar esas palabras estuviera firmando su propia sentencia de muerte. Cierto, Vash a veces tenía una actitud de los mil demonios, pero siempre era flexible cuando se trataba de las peticiones de Elise.

**──Hn. Está bien.──** Vash asintió levemente con la cabeza al decir eso y, acto seguido, se levantó de su asiento. **──Iré a prepararme para el paseo; bajaré en unos minutos.──** luego de ello desapareció del comedor, dejando a una sorprendida y aún sonrojada oji verde.

El corazón del joven latía desmesuradamente, casi parecía que se iba a salir de su caja torácica. ¡Demonios! ¡Era sólo un paseo! Sacudió su cabeza para alejar todos esos pensamientos desatinados de su mente. **──¡Maldición, Zwingli! ¡Contrólate!──** se reprendió en voz alta al momento que pateaba la puerta de su habitación para abrirla. Era una alcoba sencilla: Una cama, un pequeño ropero, un escritorio con su silla y una lámpara. Todo impecable y perfectamente acomodado.

Del ropero sacó una vestimenta más formal para cambiarse su uniforme verde militar. No quería asustar a los transeúntes que se toparan por el camino además de que recordaba que Elise le había dicho que se veía mejor con ropa informal. . . ¿Otra vez estaba pensando en ella? ¡¿Que no podía alejarse de su cabeza por lo menos por unos segundos?!

Estaba a punto de arrojar la silla por su ventana cuando escuchó un leve golpeteo en su postigo.** ──¡Hermano, soy yo! Escuché que estabas gritando. ¿Está todo bien? ──**

_''No, nada está bien''_ Eso le habría encantado decir pero en lugar de eso…**──Sí, sólo estaba teniendo problemas con el guardarropa. ──** ¡Un aplauso, señoras y señores para este improvisado sujeto! De verdad, un poco más avispado y no nace. Claro, esto es sarcasmo. Se golpeó la frente con su mano al darse cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba aquello sin embargo lo hecho…¡Pues hecho está!

**──Yo te puedo ayudar, hermano mayor.──** el aludido dio un salto, sorprendido de la generosidad de su autoproclamada hermanita. Justo iba a negarse cuando la rubia entró al cuarto, sonriente y con los ojos entrecerrados. **──Bien, ¡veamos que es lo que te puedes poner!──** exclamó mientras daba pequeños aplausos, al parecer estaba emocionada.

Vash recargó su espalda contra la pared y cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho, mirando de soslayo a la alegre europea curiosear sus camisas. De repente el ajetreo cesó y la rubia viró su cabeza hacia la dirección donde se encontraba el mayor. **──H-hermano.──** tragó con pesadez y continuó.** ──¿De verdad la usas? ──**

**──¿Usar qué?, ¿De qué estás hablando?──** miró lo que la chica sostenía entre sus manos y casi cae al suelo al darse cuenta de que se trataba de la pijama rosa que ella le había regalado.** ──¿E-eso?──** genial, ahora era él quien tartamudeaba. **──P-pues, sí. Es funcional. Yo usualmente utilizo los regalos que son funcionales. ──** mintió a la joven, cerrando los ojos y mirando a través de su ventana; de repente el cielo se veía interesante (más que nada era una perfecta distracción).

**──Nunca pensé que de verdad la usarías. Sí soy honesta pensé que la desecharías. ¿Sabes? Yo tenía planeado regalarte la azul pero me confundí y envolví ésta.──** su suave risa inundó los sentidos de Vash, empujándolo a hacer algo de lo que ni en sus más alocadas fantasías se creería capaz: Selló los labios de la encantadora muñeca de porcelana con los propios. Comenzó como un ósculo bastante torpe, un roce de piel con piel. No obstante el suizo se armó de valor, vamos, si ya se había atrevido a besarla por lo menos debía de asegurarse de que fuese un beso decente.

Pasó sus temblorosas manos por su cintura, afianzándose por fin en sus caderas para pegarla más a su cuerpo. Liech respingó ante aquella acción pero no hizo nada para separarse…ella también estaba disfrutando de ese momento. ¡Era todo o nada! Vash acarició con su lengua el labio inferior de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos para obtener el permiso de ir más allá de un inocente gesto de amor, cosa que logró cuando la chica abrió su boca. ¡Ah! Él se sentía en el paraíso…¿Cómo pudo haber vivido todos esos años sin probar el néctar que emanaba de su garganta? Paseo su lengua inexperta por cada centímetro de su húmeda caverna como si tratara de memorizarlo. Pasaron unos minutos y ambos tuvieron que separarse para respirar el aire tan necesario para su supervivencia.

**──H-hermano…y-yo. ──** la liechtensteiniana rompió el incomodo silencio que le siguió al beso pero fue cortada por la mirada iracunda del suizo. **──No me llames hermano. ¡Nunca más! ──** su voz ronca le hizo retroceder, un poco asustada de su repentino cambio de humor.

**──Pero, ¿por qué? ──** inquirió al borde de las lagrimas. Elise era siempre tan frágil en ese aspecto. Vash frunció el entrecejo y acortó la distancia entre los dos. **──Porque yo ya no te veo como una hermana. Perdoname, pero me enamoré de ti.──** depuso el ceño de inmediato luego de dicho esto. La rubia abrió sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda lo más humanamente posible. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Su adorado hermano le había confesado su amor? Trató de pincharse la piel para corroborar que no estaba soñando. Dolor. ¡No estaba soñando! ¡Esto de verdad estaba ocurriéndole!

**──Vash. Yo te amo.──** las últimas tres palabras se escaparon sin querer de su boca. Ahora ya los dos se habían confesado. La tierna mujercilla cubrió de inmediato su rostro que de ser color marfil pasó a un intenso tono carmín. Por otro lado el mayor se sentía desfallecer. Un deseo carnal invadió cada fibra de su ser al observarle tan ruborizada. Se veía encantadora, no, se veía tremendamente sensual: sus labios entreabiertos, aún jadeando para recuperar su aliento, su corta melena rubia un poco desalineada, y sus brillantes orbes fijas en él.

Sus más bajos instintos lo orillaron a tomar a la menor por la cintura y guiarla hasta su cama matrimonial. La obligó a sentarse en ésta y con una mirada hambrienta la comenzó a desvestir. Elise no puso resistencia pero permanecía petrificada ante el suave tacto del suizo.

El fino vestido de seda cayó al costado de la cama, seguido de un saco militar y una camisa blanca. Vash y su torso desnudo empujaron a la chica para que esta estuviera recostada sobre el colchón y así facilitar su tarea. **──H-herman- ¡Vash! ¿Q-qué es lo que quieres hacer? ──** sus ojos llorosos lo regresaron a la realidad y, arrepentido por sus actos, se replegó hasta una orilla de la cama.

**──…Elise, lo siento. No sé qué me pasó.──** murmuró cabizbajo. **──Por favor, olvida esto…──** el rubio se inclinó para tomar sus prendas pero la mano de Elise lo detuvo. **──N-no quise insinuar nada malo. ──** se aventuró a decir rápidamente y le besó de manera fugaz, sin darle tiempo a Vash para responder. Esto revivió la llama en su espíritu. El mayor profundizó el beso, esta vez de manera más experta. Llevó la diestra hasta los senos de la menor, trazando con sus dedos la el camino del encaje de la lencería que llevaba puesta. Sus pechos no eran muy grandes, sin embargo el suizo los encontraba sumamente atractivos y femeninos. Tardó unos minutos en descifrar el misterio del sostén pero cuando lo arrojó al suelo se curvaron sus labios ligeramente hacia arriba en una mueca de victoria.

Elise sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal cuando la lengua de Vash abandono su boca para brindar su caluroso abrazo a uno de sus pezones.** ──A-Ah~──** liberó un gemido agudo y sin quererlo clavó las uñas en los hombros del chico quien gruñó un poco pero jamás abandonó la aureola de su seno. El europeo sonrió ladino mientras se separaba de su erecto pezón, dejando como única evidencia de su ataque un delgado hilo de saliva que unía a sus labios con ese suculento trozo de piel. **──¿Te gustó? ──** ella lo miraba sorprendida; las acciones eran una cosa pero…¿Qué con esa pregunta? No sonaba como el tierno y sobreprotector hermano mayor que ella conocía …y eso en el fondo le gustaba. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se mordió el labio, asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza. Un tomate palidecería en comparación a su rostro en esos momentos.

**──Muy bien.──** expresó Vash, luego de unos cuantos besos que plantó en su delicado cuello de cisne. **──Porque aún hay más. Detenme si no te gusta lo que hago.──** ¿No gustar? ¿Se había vuelto loco? ¡Le encantaba! Claro, eso jamás lo podría decir abiertamente…por lo menos no sin que le diera un infarto.

Las cavilaciones de Elise se borraron de su mente al sentir un travieso dedo inmiscuirse entre sus pantaletas. **──Estás húmeda. Eso facilitará las cosas.──** indicó el suizo con un tono extrañamente serio para después hundirse en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, besándole y mordiéndole en intervalos. Sin dar oportunidad para objetar aquel dedo inició con su suave movimiento alrededor de los pliegues de su intimidad. La rubia sintió esa invasión un poco extraña e incomoda al principio pero en cuanto Vash alcanzó su clítoris su cuerpo se tensó producto del placer al tocar esa zona. **──Ah~A-Ahí.──** eso lo tomó como una señal de que había encontrado un punto estratégico en su cuerpo, así que frotó con mayor empeño, a tal punto que su liquido lubricante empapaba su mano por completo.

Elise alcanzó el clímax al poco tiempo, gritando el nombre de su amante mientras su visión se nublaba a causa del éxtasis. **──Creo que eso es suficiente.── ** susurró a su oído el muchacho, para luego lamer el lóbulo de su oreja. **──Ya estás lista.──** la pequeña chica entreabrió sus ojos, sólo para toparse con la sensual estampa del suizo; sus pectorales y abdominales bien marcados fueron lo primero que notó pero, mirando un poco más abajo, una creciente erección era más que evidente. **──¿H-hablas de eso?.──** Elise señaló el bulto en sus pantalones. Vash asintió.**──Pero, no creo estar lista para ti. No creo ser lo suficientemente buena como para complacerte.──** el mayor simplemente le sonrío, era una mueca tierna y tranquilizadora. **──No tienes nada que probar aquí. Sólo somos tú y yo. Nadie te juzgará.─**─ besó su frente que ya estaba un poco sudada por lo anterior, a decir verdad la transpiración le daba a su piel un brillo aperlado que le sentaba de maravilla.

Ella misma se despojó del último pedazo de tela que llevaba encima y se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama, acomodándose entre las sabanas y abriendo un poco sus piernas para que el mayor pudiese actuar. El oji verde imitó las acciones de la menor al desnudarse por completo, revelándole por fin su despierta masculinidad. **──Elise, aún podemos detenernos…yo- ──** no pudo terminar de hablar pues un gimoteo desesperado de la chica lo cortó en seco. **──¡No quiero detenerme! ¡Quiero demostrarle mi amor a Vash!──** el aludido enarcó una ceja algo confundido al ser referido en tercera persona. Al final optó por no darle importancia a eso; lo que más deseaba era unirse a ella, por primera vez en su vida entregarse por completo y ser un solo ser por lo menos unas cuantas horas.

Se arrodilló frente a ella y con sus manos sobre sus muslos abrió un poco más sus piernas. Colocó la punta de su virilidad en la entrada de su cuerpo, brindándole una última mirada de reojo antes de embestir su virginal figura. Unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas en cuanto le penetró; el dolor era intenso y constante, tanto que tuvo que arrugar las sábanas y morder sus labios para contenerse de gritar. Vash lo notó enseguida y se inclinó para besarle, consiguiendo con esto aliviar un poco su dolor. **──Seré cuidadoso. Relájate.──** poco a poco la menor se fue adaptando al cuerpo extraño en sus canales; el sufrimiento cedió y en su lugar un intenso calor y placer llegaron para sacudirla por completo. Las estocadas del suizo fueron aumentando en velocidad y profundidad. Estaba desenfrenado, cegado por las sensaciones que le otorgaba su estrecho y diminuto cuerpo. La cabecera de la cama se estrellaba con la pared cada vez que su miembro entraba de golpe en la intimidad de Elise. **──¡VASH!──** exclamó la rubia cuando alcanzó el orgasmo. Unas últimas estocadas y le siguió Vash, liberando su semilla en el utero de la menor.

Exhausto, oh sí. Tan cansado que no se pudo sostener más y terminó rodando por la cama para recostarse a un lado de su amada Elise. **──Hey, ¿estás bien?──** preguntó cuando pudo recobrar su aliento. **──Sí, lo estoy.──** fue su respuesta. Simple, sincera. Sus pechos subían y bajaban a un ritmo acelerado. **──Creo que no iremos al lago después de todo.──** comentó entre risitas. **──Eso no importa. ¿No te gustaría dormir un poco?──** Vash se acomodó entre las sábanas y cubrió la desnuda figura de la europea con las mismas. **──Me encantaría.──** ella se sonrió y abrazó al suizo, quedando profundamente dormida a los pocos minutos. **──Descansa ****_meine liebe_**

* * *

_ Fin_


End file.
